


Warped Reflection

by deepdapuwu



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, apocalypse mentions, inconsistant updates srry, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepdapuwu/pseuds/deepdapuwu
Summary: Of the seven mysteries located within the haunted school, the Mirror of Mysterious Origin is one who is shrouded with more questions than the rest. Where did it come from? What does it do? And what, exactly, does it reflect? Takahashi Yubai, known as Yuu, can answer this.Looking into the mirror shows no reflection, she said, only when stepping through its gates can you see its Twisted Wonderland.Can you ever come back from such a place?One can only wonder.  After so many years of dangerous elements and Instances, the magic and its twisted residents are nothing new to this Traveler.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. 0.0

**Author's Note:**

> confused at the lack of other chaps? well..

Within the bleak and dark halls, a sharp light appeared shining from the grasp of a young woman. She shone the light on the scratched walls, the bloodied floors, and broken doors; examing every part with all the poise and experience of one who had gone through many events. 

The sound of liquid dripping from the ceiling continues as she eased through the dank darkness. A crack sounded out from behind but the sound of an opening door covered it. 

She snapped an eye at the intruder; another man with a similar flashlight and glasses. He sent an awkward smile and raised a hand in greeting. 

"Hello Yuu, have you found anything?" He asked. She didn't answer but he didn't seem to mind.

She moved on forward without pause as he shifted his gate to follow; deciding to contribute with her search. For a while they moved along, the sound of their footsteps echoing in the dilapidated halls along with the stifling darkness. 

They then stopped by an unopened door, closed with a rusted lock and chains. The man stepped forward and she looked at him.

"Let me try," He answered the unsaid question, "Johannes gave me a key earlier." With a rustle of his pocket, he held the said key in hand. 

The lock was rocked back and forth but didn't open. The man frowned, he muttered, "The wrong key then." and looked at his current companion. After such a long time she finally answered. 

"Step back." Her voice is soft and low if it weren't for the Instance's requirement of wearing the haunted high school's uniform: male for him and female for her. It would've been difficult to peg her sex.

He obeyed but looked at her in question, "How? Did you find another key when the group separated?" There was a slight sense of accusation in his tone. The girl ignored him and stepped in front of the lock.

She examined the object in hand and squeezed it to gauge the state. She nodded to herself in confirmation and took one step back, shifting into a position. The man, as if an idea struck, made more room for her to move in. 

**_SWISH._   
**

**CLICKCLACKCLICK.**

**THUNK!**

With a swift motion, she took out a knife from elsewhere and sliced at the lock. For a moment nothing occurred until it fell to the floor along with the chain with a loud noise. The classroom is now open.

The man-made a low whistle, "I thought you were gonna kick it like last time" He stated amusedly. 'Yuu' just walked in the now opened classroom. He shrugged in response and followed after. 

Unheeded behind them, the atmosphere darkened as soft thuds began to sound deep in the finite hallways. The moon shone in the darkened hallways but only a shambling figure can be seen. A brief ray of moonlight reflected on the freshly bloodied weapon the figure drags after them.

..

_Ah, my lovely Lord,_

She frowned and tilted her head she read the red notification on the watch; '09:53 minutes until the Hunt begins.' reflected through her eyes. The male snatched a look and then looked at his own watch.

The same thing could be read. "That can't be good." He muttered and then frowned at the bright moon shining through the classroom windows.

He examined the light as it began to turn colors as the seconds go by, from light pink to ensuing darker hues. Elsewhere, others had done the same. 

However, compared to the calmness they radiated, they are a lot tenser. 

In a group of three, one even began to cry as the image of bloodied remains flashed briefly beneath his lids. All at once, they began to move throughout the school in attempts to either find a good place to hide or ways to defend themselves. 

Sitting still within an Instance is a Death Sentence in the making. 

...

_The noble and beautiful flower of evil,_

"Shit." Yuu cursed. 

She gritted her teeth and forced herself from looking back as she ran. 

Formerly white moonlight now the deep color of red as it peeks through the windows of the dark halls. The feel of some being watching her run figure brushed by as her feet pounded down the hall floors. 

Somehow, the feeling didn't make the hair on the nape of her neck stand up.

As she neared the end of the long halls, her mind spun to a decision of between down or up. She stopped for a moment torn. 

Yuu looked at the stairs going down and stepped forward; only to see a flood of blood with a floating dead figure. She gritted her teeth and looked back, she could see it's form thundering at her.

**ROARRR!!**

Almost as if in response, the monster roared and went faster; the sound of its feet stomping to her becoming louder and longer. Its gait became larger despite it's mangled limbs. The smell of Malice and Despair seemed stronger.

Her brown eyes narrowed in anger and she then began to run up the stairs to the upper floor.

..

_You are the most beautiful, number one in this world._

_'This school is bullshit.'_

She thought with frustration. 

The doors to the classrooms are blocked as if something were behind; piled up in a form of a barricade. There are no one behind those doors, that she knew, so Yuu began to walk up the stairs once more. 

The monster is still downstairs. She could hear its heavy steps as it paced up and down the halls. Making any more noise by knocking down the barricades is not good, she had only managed to escape it for a too short amount of time now. 

But, the chase was enough of a time for her to gauge the capabilities of the monster. It's no doubt fitting to be the main boss of the S-Class Instance. 

..

_ー_ _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most..._

_ー_ _For thee, guided by the Mirror of Darkness,_

"Onee-chan!" The gentle call sounded.

Yuu's eyes shook, her fingers clenched and trembled, and her feet seemed as if stuck on the floor. The soft trickle of a music box seemed to fill the air as the scent of blood became overpowered by warm lavender. 

He had always smelled of lavender. 

All of the sudden, the world seemed to have slowed down a pace. Everything became just a little better. 

The call became a little more urgent, the ever so familiar voice called out, "Onee-chan! Don't keep me waiting!"

It's her brother. Her lovely and beaming little brother. She _can't._

"Onee-chan! Come _on!!"_ He had always been impatient, that _rascal_. 

Always loved the color blue, always loved stepping on mud and leaving a mess, always loved singing off-key because it annoys her. _Her darling little brother with the same colored eyes._

Her face twisted, something seemed to choke her throat. She could even hardly breathe, the grief is too seemed too heavy to bear. 

Her little brother, Takahashi Hisoka, who should've been _d e a d._

She can't. 

Yuu, _just_ , c a n't. _  
_

_.._

_Follow thy heart and take the hand of the one reflected in the mirror._

She looked at the mangled behemoth walking to her with tears blocking her eyes. It seemed to be savoring her tears as it's slower than usual. Her chest twisted, and more began to descend her cheeks. _  
_

Yuu's shoulders shook, her grief still fresh, but she stood from the heap she fell in while in the illusion. She squared her shoulders and drew two of her knives in preparation for a fight. _  
_

If her head were a little clearer from the anger that began to pump through her veins, she instead would've used one of her items to distract the monster. But, she can't.

_Flames that turn even stars into ashes,_

Yuu refuses to.

_Ice that imprisons even time,_

So, she shited into position and bared her teeth. A growl resounding from her teeth as the being before her then braced its weapon.

_Great tree that swallows even the sky,_

The sadistic amusement on its double, rotting, stitched together face, sliding off as the clarity ofits prey fighting back settled in. It angled the bloodied axe covered in leftover blood from another kill when she ran away and then upped its gait towards her. _  
_

She paused for a second and then sped forward with the bloody moonlight shining through the windows on the two monsters. _  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Don't be afraid of the power of darkness,_

Deep in the forest, an elegant ebony carriage holding precious cargo sped through the deep woods, the specter of horses snorting as they trotted over sticks and stones. _  
_

The single symbol of a cross upon the coffin within glinted under the light of bright blue flames radiating from a creature with it. Almost as if in a welcoming manner. _  
_

_Come now, show your power._

_Mine, theirs, and yours,_

_There's only little time left for us._

_Do not let go of that hand, at all costs._

REWRITTEN: 11.15.2020

Here you are!


	2. 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which our main character wakes up

_..._

_.._

.. 

Located within the halls of the prestigious walls of Night Raven College, a series of dark wood coffin _s_ are lightly floating above its stone floors.

Light breathing can be heard if one pressed their ears to their dark wood.

Clearly, the inhabitants aren’t dead. Upon each of the coffin are symbols bearing connection to its contents; a sword, an animal, a fruit, a shape, etc. It’s quite the variety.

Though, one in particular differs.

Similar to a few other coffins, it contains a sleeping inhabitant; however, the symbol upon its cover is ominous. When one is alone in a dark night, there is a whisper heard during the deepest of nights with no one around, one that can lift the hairs on the back of the neck.

A dark intent that radiates from the symbol of single dark cross that lies on the cover with no other distinguishing cover. One color only and one symbol only.

Within the coffin, even fainter breathing could be heard.

So faint, that if one had not been looking for it, it couldn't even be heard at all.

A fairly young youth lies within the velvet lining. Their features are androgynous, neither distinguishable to any gender. Their appearance is soft, yet elegant with messed up mousy brown hair of near-chin length and pale skin.

How they lay within is odd, gloved hands crossed across a slim chest, and one ankle on top of the other.

They appeared as if already dead.

..

.

..

Nearly an hour later, Takahashi Yubai woke up to darkness.

It felt..comfortable..? Wherever she is, it seems safe..in..some way.

Really comfortable, so much like clouds, that she wanted to fall back asleep. If it weren't for noise outside; small panicked pads of feet can be heard padding beyond the wood.

It came from, somewhere, until it arrived where she resides. Her lips thinned with tension but her hands could only and barely twitch; she couldn't move yet.

"Crap. People are coming. Gotta get a uniform while.." Its voice, pitched and tense, as if its throat is not made to make certain noises.

The being, _must not be human_ she inferred, pawed at the wooden cover, and made a rattling noise. It paused and found what it seemed to be looking for if its continued attempts to open the cover were any hint.

It grunted with effort, the cover making more noise along with it. _Trying to open the door,_ she thought, _in order to gain a uniform? Suspicious._

The coffin she resides in shifted and Yubai frowned.

"Grrrr! The lid is too heavy," more sounds of rattling wood followed the growl. She narrowed her eyes in thought. _Its motives are odd,_ she concluded briefly.

Her fingers twitched actively. It's not much but the restrictions seem to be lessening if she could finally move her fingers.

Then after a particularly hard heave, she could hear it gasping for breath. It then growled; frustration building and becoming a lot more aggressive. Despite having restrictions in her movement, Yuu braced herself.

"Time for ... my secret move!" It yelled. _Secret move?_

The air seemed to become warmer, the temperature hotter, and Yubai swore in her mind. _It’s going to attack!_

"Guwaahuhh~ There !"

The cover shook with force and three things occurred at once.

One,the cover busted open with a loud **BANG**!

Two, the restrictions on her body broke and she lightly landed at the edge of the coffin.

And three, numb from seemingly not moving for a while, Yubai fell on her face.

...

"W-What the!?" The being questioned. She only groaned lightly in response and pushed herself up.

She brushed herself and grimaced at the feeling of a bruise growing on her nose and then looked at the one who, in a way, set her free. And promptly paused in confusion, the tracks in her brain running with a few hitches in its gears.

Standing on its two hind legs with a trident tip shaped tail, flaming blue ears, and sharp teeth is... a cat? A raccoon? Yubai is not sure, but the haze in her brain said it's doesn't hurt to ask.

Clearly her curiosity is a lot stronger than her wariness of the whole situation.

"Are you a raccoon?" She questioned.

The being spluttered, "Just who are you calling a raccoon?! I am the Great Grim! Hurry and give me your clothes!" It demanded, pointing a grey paw at her face. Its eyes then seemed to glow as the temperature rose, "Otherwise...I'll roast ya!!"

Yubai stared blankly at the paw, then at the being, and back again. Then made a face of realization as she casually lifted an index finger, "Oh, a uniform! You were looking for a uniform right? I'm not wearing one though." She shrugged, still on the stone floor.

This time it's the "Great Grim's" turn to look at her blankly. Its ears twitched along with one of its eyes. The tail, she observed dazedly, looked much like a cat's does when it's owner annoyed it.

She hummed. It's pretty cute, Yubai decided, so different from the ones she had met before and not that much of a threat other than its apparent ability to manipulate fire.

The cat, she decided to call the being, promptly exploded.

The flames in its ears grew brighter, it's fur seemed to bristle, and the temperature sharply rose. All of the sudden, the cold floors is no longer cold. Ah, she may have made it mad.

Oops?

"W-Wh-Oi YOU'RE WEARING ONE RIGHT NOW?!"

Yubai looked at the cat with confusion as she stood up; it bristled even more in response. She looked down at her body and then furrowed her brows, the mole on the left corner of her lip moving along as she frowned in incomprehension, head still muddled.

How long had she been asleep again?

Usually, she'd snap back from any amount of sleep yet her thought process is still lethargic., especially if someone were to change her clothes.As if Yubai were asleep for more than a year like that one time and, another thing...

The cat is right.

What the hell? She _is_ wearing a uniform.

Most specifically a majestic robe kind of uniform with neat and golden embroidery. The uniform is layered with the outer layer having a draping hood and elongated sleeves and the inner with a high neck buttoned up.

It looked fascinating and frankly, she would've observed the embroidery a bit more if it weren't for the fact the whole situation cultivated a more cult-like impression than a harmless theatrical impression. 

Especially with the floating coffins, stone walls patterned like a castle’s, and medieval torches burning a bright green within the dank, halls? Room? Well, whatever it is; Takahashi Yubai does not like it.

The near cult-like atmosphere draws up bad memories.

She looked at the cat and questioned, “Well, what would you need it for then?” The cat’s face scrunched up, “Are you dumb, human?! I’m gonna become the Greatest Magician and I need that!”

“Maybe if you were a little more polite.” She sniffed, a little offended but threw the over layer of the uniform at the cat anyway, leaving her with the high neck robe under layer.

The over layer is big, it covered the cat-like being instantly and buried it under the cult-like fashion.

The cat struggled underneath the cloth and managed to peak from the edge looking at her with wide eyes. "Y-you're really gonna give it to me?!" It asked with confusion.

"You asked for it. So, sure why not? I don't want it anyway." She huffed and then watched it struggle to put it on.

The Great Grim is grinning wildly, sharp and pointed teeth shining brightly as any creature these days have. But, she can’t deny the look of joy on its feline face.

Crossing her arms, she watched the creature and attempted to categorize it to any being she had encountered before.

It definitely has some intelligence since it's capable of communication, some form of Otherness to it with its use of fire manipulation, and in a definite form of evolution by standing on its hind legs; is it from the Deep Below? The blue fire and trident tail could be an indicator but it's not skeletal in any way as all other beings from the place are. Yubai observed it struggle with sharper intent and tilted her head.

How odd.

Its goal is effectively harmless, a differing factor, usually creatures from the Deep Below would attempt to get to any living being and devour them for flesh and maybe more, not uniforms. In fact, is this place even a part of the Instances the Deep Below are connected to?

It would explain the floating coffins and general cultish association that she is picking up. Along with the differing setting that contrasts greatly with the prior area she was in, not a modern eastern school at all; it’s more like a western castle from what she can infer so far.

Well then.

Wherever this may be, it is best to search for any clues to such a place. Unknown factors mean a dead Takahashi Yubai, and she does not want to die just yet.

She glanced around and spotted an ornate dark door that possibly leads to a hallway. Yubai walked over before opening it lightly to see...darkened halls. She is correct.

She looked back at the ‘cat’ and decisively left.

No one else is around and the ‘cat’, though harmless, is not trusted to be a dependable source for information. It could be a facade for all she knows. Such things happened more than once before in her ‘career’ as a player.

And, if she were to attempt opening the other coffins, they may contain undead beings; she may have been alive within one but that does not guarantee the rest. Again, similar tricks have been played before and several people died to it.

Yubai is feeling far too weak and unsteady to even consider going against such semi-immortal beings without prior information and preparation.

They are far too much of a big problem to deal with or even run from; it's frankly better not to wake such volatile uncertainties.

Since this place is benign, questionably, a library should be a good place to start.

They are commonly the neutral ground where not a single fight was allowed to take place under the eyes of powerful and protective librarians. They do not, under any circumstances, allow any harm to come to their precious book collection.

She could still remember the time a miserly water ghost whose strength nearly brought an end to her group getting slammed to non-existence by a small-town librarian with a rather short height and round glasses.

As it turned out the ghost had drenched an important tomb within their collection.

Goal in mind, she went on walking swiftly down the halls while lightly brushing the walls with the tips of a gloved hand. The light tapping of her boots making a subtle dull sound as they collide with the floor with brief glimpses of moonlight leading the way.

...

Yubai closed another book in frustration.

Gently, of course, it doesn't mean she should be careless. She then laid it on top of the other books she had picked up for clues. Dust stirred briefly but she only waved it off.

"Reign of the Red Queen? Brief History of the Great Sorcerer?"

The books she chose were ones she had thought to have clues, but the thing is...the history noted within the texts are something much like fairy tales; not in any way something she is familiar with.

Of course it may bear connection, as even the most subtle detail can play a huge part in survival later, but the thing is; there are far too many things in which it bore connection to.

The details mentioned are too interlaced, connected, and driven off of each other, uncommon to the way the Instances were developed before.

Some connection can be found, there is no doubt about that, but it isn’t as rooted as the items and notes of history mentioned within the books. In fact, they are often things that only bore similarity to her own land’s history not the whole part of history itself.

She had only picked up the books due to her own inferences from her own experiences; storybooks are quite the popular staples of the Instances so Yubai had wondered if that’s where she can find clues. Only to be rudely awakened.

As a matter of fact, Yubai had encountered such kind of things before and they were not as..noble nor elegant as mentioned in said books.

The Red Queen had never cared for noble order within her land; only in complete obedience from her subjects. Her actions led to a bloodied path and a clear higher level of Instances she had experienced in all her life as a Player.

From these books…

What she managed to get are thoughts of Dixney, Those mentioned within the papers clearly marks a clear difference between the murderous beings and unfortunate villains of the media. Of course there is another thing to note of too.

It seems within this, realm? They are role models, ones to look up to. Not beasts that seek to hunt and in dire need to be put down. 

She attempted breathe in deeply to calm her nerves but sneezed instead. Yubai sniffed, annoyed, but it had done the trick in calming her down. She rubbed at her nose with slight irritation at the discovery of lacking handkerchiefs she usually carried along with her.

Oddly enough, she doesn't seem to have the same control on her emotions as before; it seems to be that after the minutes that she had awoken in this Instance, she seemed to be lacking a lot of things.

She leaned her head on the back of the chair and furrowed her brows while running a hand through her hair. Briefly playing with a part of it that is deep black in color, she closed her eyes and took another breath before letting it out.

After a while her eyes began to sharpen with lucidity that was not as apparent as before when Yubai opened her eyes. The slight glazed appearance from before slowly disappearing as she analyzed her findings so far.

Not in immediate danger; she concluded.

Yubai could not feel any Malice of the surroundings she had found herself in. Nor the prickling of eyes that would often graze her back that is quite common in all the times she had found herself within an Instance.

The temperature too, is moderate despite being a little chilly. Unavoidable with the current time of the night as she had figured, from her walk around to find Library.

Definitely not the Deep Below as she had thought of before; temperature, the lack of malice, and eyes following her figure is to note. Along with the lack of other creatures, and the ‘cat’ she had met before being benign in summary.

The other Realms she had very briefly encountered before are all either conflicting in their heavy and light aura at the same time, an incredibly very bright place all day and night, or even strictly difficult to even get to.

All of which that do not match.

Can this be possibly a new realm?

She slowly clenched a fist, held it briefly before releasing.

_Where am I?_

Yubai looked at her gloves and snapped her fingers. A glint of silver appeared on her palms and now, she is holding a sharp butterfly knife that she absently spun around her fingers in thought.

For a moment she sat on the chair while spinning the weapon before coming to a decision.

She flicked her wrist and the knife disappeared with a wisp of black smoke. Yubai stood up and then stared at the floating books, the ornate decorations; the general oldness apparent within the walls and then affirmed to herself.

“No doubt, this place is no longer my own world.”

**BAM!!**

Just then, the door slammed open.

"THERE YOU ARE!!" declared a voice from the doorway and she startled. Making a motion with her fingers and glancing at the noise before taking her weapon that appeared before throwing at the direction of the noise.

Yubai then stiffened.

Alarmed, she had thrown a knife instinctively at the oddly dressed man at the door.


	3. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu i dont know how to really do this kind of thing, so explore with me i guess? please leave a review if possible. I am rather new to writing fanfiction.

..

.

..

**THUNK!**

The man managed to dodge. However, the top hat became a casualty.

Based on her skills; it's an odd thing. Seeing as she had once taken down an enhanced avian from an instance weeks before. 

Yubai narrowed her eyes and observed.

The most prominent item she had noticed, as the man slowly stood from his crouched position, was the coat that rested upon his shoulders. It's feathered near the royal blue high collar neckline and with the sleeves having cuffs of the same color.

Then it was the ends of the coat, uneven, yet resembling the wings of a bird. 

Underneath the cloak/coat were a gentleman's clothing; a form fitting vest, a necktie, and a white button up. The second most eye catching being the three mirrors hanging from the waist with keys that dangled. 

And despite the very eye-catching clothing, the most startling feature is the golden eyes Yubai can see from behind the dark avian mask that covered half of his features. 

It's bright, startling, and beautiful. She had seen golden eyes before but she had never seen one this enchanting. 

As it is a mark of doom. An Admin.

She shifted her position, only minutely relaxing for easier movement, and waited. A bead of sweat drifted down her back, adrenaline began to pump through her veins, and almost all of the hair on her nape rose up in unease.

Her mouth opened and closed but under those inhumane eyes, she forced her tongue to compliance. 

"I-I apologize." She fumbled, "You've startled me sir." 

Admins are terrifyingly powerful beings.

They rule a huge domain of the realm they are found in. The last time Yubai had encountered an Admin was a few Instances ago; one who ruled over a portion of the Divine Realm and had near militaristic control over a powerful nation.

She had only barely managed to escape by the skin of her teeth and the required items for some of her team members.

The whole encounter left her in a week-long coma and two-weeks of healing within the System. Which by definition may seem short but regarding the System's near-omnipotent abilities it can be considered decades. 

Astonishingly, the Admin did not retaliate.

On the other hand, his lips seemed to be gaping before it shifted into being peeved and unconcerned instead.

"Startled you?!" He gestured broadly at the knife still on the wall and impaling his poor poor hat. Similar to his coat, the band around the hat is royal blue in color with a rather big blue gem held by gold and a feather-like thing. 

It seems as expensive as the clothing he is currently wearing. Speaking of clothing, the feathers on the coat seemed to even puff up like a bird who had been slighted.

Yubai was dragged out off her thoughts when he continued on. 

"Why, I have never seen such a student as rude as you are!! Attacking the headmaster right within the school grounds too! I have half the mind to expel you, " He huffed and then turned to wall.

The apparent headmaster looked mournfully at his hat before retrieving the knife and turning back to Yubai.

"Nonetheless, I shall forgive you for this transgression." He stated. 

The man once more looked mournfully at his hat before pressing it against his chest and wearing it once more. The hole that should've been on the hat was not there anymore.

He observed her knife before holding it before her.

Yubai felt as if the world tilted at another angle quite suddenly. An Admin that doesn't attack at the slight on themselves? 

The hat was clearly one he seem to treasure, yet, he doesn't care to harm the one to had thrown a knife clearly through it.

She looked at him uneasily, very very dazed and confused. 

After a few minutes of no further movements from the man, Yubai shakily took it from his gloved palms and hid it within her pockets. He may have made no attempts against her, but she survived this long for nothing. 

So, she kept her wariness and left the knife close by instead of the space pocket. 

The man thoughtfully watched her movements as she hid the knife within her person, quite aware of the student before him being one of the more cautious types that linger within his school.

When the student seemed a little more at ease, he laid a single hand on his hip. 

"Now, you must be the student who left the Gate quite early! Along with allowing your familiar to cause quite the trouble!" He scolded rather irritated, remembering the commotion it caused before waving it off. 

"Moving on, follow me! No doubt, your memories may be quite scrambled, I'll answer any of your questions along the way." Muttering under his breathe, he began walking with a swish of a coat. 

The heel of his cane making tapping along the floors. Still confused, she scrambled after.

She stared at his back. 

Her memories are as he stated, scrambled, along the library have no answers for her questions; it is really for the best that Yubai goes along with this odd Admin's whims. 

Who knows what he will do if she does not obey. 

She gave a small shudder, remembering how the Dictator Admin seem to have taken delight over breaking her bones and watching her scream.

Yubai then noted that other than irritability he radiated when attacked with a knife. She didn't sense any note of Malice within the man, so he should be alright for the meantime. 

Palming the knife in her pocket, she relaxed with the knowledge that at least she still has a way to attack and defend herself with. Along with the fact that though her abilities have regressed, it's still there as well.

So, she isn't as undefended as before.

Before? 

Yubai went into a brief stupor and nearly stumbled with the lightheartedness that consumed her for a moment. She managed to catch herself, but her thoughts escaped her grasp.

The man continued on with the lost student following after, dull clicking and tapping echoing through the silent hallways as the moon shines on. 

.

-

.

Within the mirror hall where a gathering of cloaked forms resides, chatter fills the air as they waited for the last student to walk to their new dorm mates.

"Is that all for the new student dorm assignments?" A cloaked form asked, sharp grey eyes scanning the new students now under his care. 

He narrowed his eyes at the few that just radiated the aura of rule-breakers and then stated with a sharp command.

"Listen up, new students. Here in Heartslabyul, I am the rules. Break them and it's off with your head." A few of them shifted nervously in place but listened closely.

It's clear that despite the small form, he is not to be trifled with. He is of course, the fabled, Riddle Rosehearts, a known prodigy from a rather prominent and successful family.

A dark-skinned man with long black hair resembling a mane yawned as his lion ears and tail twitch with boredom, "The stuffy ceremony is finally over. We're going back to the dorm." He stretched idly, "Savanaclaw, follow me."

He made a motion to leave and all of them followed. The young man is the intimidating dorm leader of Savanaclaw, Leona Kingscholar, and as a few knew quite closely, the Second Prince of their kingdom.

Another one spoke, this time a young man with glasses and silver, near violet hair. He smiled in welcome as he adjusted his glasses, "To the new students, congratulations on entering this academy. Enjoy your life here to its fullest." 

"As the dormitory leader of Octaniville," His tone subtly became deeper, "I will support you to the best of my ability."

The most eye-catching one in the room looked at his own new students under his care and gauged their appearance. All of them not as fair as he, being a celebrity made him a cut above the rest, but there is a purple-haired one of the bunch that has quite the potential.

He made a note, "By the way, where did the Headmaster go? He was quite in a hurry when he left after thecapture of that monster. " There are still some singe marks left on the floor. 

A floating blue tablet absently stated, "[ _Abandoning his post_...]"

Though physically not there, within the confines of his room and the illumination of a screen it can be seen that he was still thinking of that monster with the appearance of a cat who had caused quite the trouble. The flaming bright blue hair seemingly fluttering along. 

Then a white-haired young man with a white turban and a more positive demeanor compared to the other dorm leaders rested his hands behind his head and wondered if their missing headmaster had a stomachache. 

Right after he said so, and just before the Savanaclaw leader could leave, the door slammed open. 

Their missing headmaster stepping through while being followed along by another student? Was it the one that the familiar stole the cloak from? A few wondered. 

A few of the dorm leaders looked at the newcomer. 

The newcomer seems to have nothing to note from appearance wise. Their hair is messy, shortened to the chin and covering a part of their face that lacks any sort of cosmetics. Taking a closer look at their face however a sense of delicateness can be found that once contrasted with their sharp narrow eyes gives quite the sense of beauty. 

Lacking the outer robe, the new student's lock of a darker shade in their hair had reminded the Octaniville dorm leader of his twin companions back at the dorm with the similarity. 

Pomefiore's own dorm leader, Vil Schoenheit, observed them thoughtfully before concluding with derision that the potato does not take care of themselves often, seeing as they have quite the messed up hair.

He clicked his tongue _, and look at those features; what wasted potential._

Their headmaster made a grand gesture, "I can't believe you all. We were missing one new student! So, I went to find them."

Those in the room then remembered one of the empty coffins they found with the monster draped with their school's initiation robe. It caused quite the stir but it was then apprehended before it got away with an amazing amount of skill. 

"You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch- where is that raccoon?!"

"It managed to escape." Someone answered, "Quite the slippery one that one."

The headmaster briefly rested his fingers on his nose before releasing a sigh and looking at the new student, "Never-mind, step in front of the Dark Mirror."

Their form briefly stiffened but they walked to the Dark Mirror. The face within the mirror commanded solemnly.

"State thy name."

For a moment, she deliberated, causing quite a few students to shift with impatience, before answering.

"I am Yuu."

The figure in the mirror began, "The shape of thy soul is..." It seemed to pause for a while, long enough for the headmaster to impatiently ask the Dark Mirror of the result. 

"I do not know."

"Come again?" He blinked. 

"I sensed too little of a spark of magic from this one..." It narrowed its eyes in consideration, "The color, the shape, all are near indistinguishable." The eyes seemed to narrow in thought before stating clearly. 

"Therefore, they are suited for no dormitory."

The audience bursts into murmurs. 

The headmaster stood there in shock. 

"An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet someone who can't use magic!" He called out, "In 100 years, there has not been once a mistake in student selection." 

He looked thoughtfully at the student, "So why in the world..." With his words, the student looked at him near defensively while subtly shifting.

The soft padding of feet sounded out from somewhere and in came the missing monster with flaming ears. 

It grinned with triumph, "AHA! Then I'll take their place!" Declaring so it went close to the mirror, not minding the student who dodged its path. 

"Unlike that dumb human, I can use magic! Let me in the school instead! If you need proof, I'll show you right now!" 

Riddle Rosehearts then called out, "EVERYONE, GET DOWN!"

The Great Grim, breathed in before letting out a huge burst of flames that caused the venue to catch fire. 

All at once, everyone responded.

"Waaaah! Hottttt! My butt's on fire!" One screamed, and indeed it is.

"At this rate, the school will be a sea of fire! Somebody, catch that raccoon!" At the words of their headmaster, a few of the new students made a motion to do so.

The lion-eared man scoffed, "Che! Suck-ups."

"Hmm? Aren't you good at hunting? Doesn't it look like a nice, plump snack?" The beautiful man mocked.

In response, he narrowed his eyes, "Why me? Do it yourself."

The dorm leader with glasses stepped forward while the one with their butt on fire is still on fire. 

The new student watched the commotion with a greater amount of confusion in their demeanor. 

They watched the burning venue, the panicked calls of the Admin, the people that don't seem to listen or is currently ignoring the man, and the cat burning said venue.

Yubai feels like they really need to sit down. Too many things are different from the reality she is more used to and, and its a lot to digest. Her head hurts quite a bit. 

To recap; the Admin is not even remotely similar to the Admins she had encountered before. No sense of Absolute Power or pressure, the man, questionably, were even ignored by those under his domain. And he doesn't seem to care as much as well.

It's a contrast to the dangerous feel the ones she had encountered before. Despite the disrespect he had encountered so far, the man had not killed anyone as an example. 

"Kill the chicken to startle the monkeys" A proverb once stated. 

Or her, for the matter, seeing as it would've been a perfect opportunity to assert their control but killing the outlier that does not fit their domain requirements. Seeing as this place seems to be a school, then being a student can be an important requirement; then with her lacking magic...

It seems too good to be true. 

Unless, this man isn't the Admin but someone else was. Yubai had once heard of this kind of situation from one of her colleagues, the difficulty of the instance as a result became a lot higher than expected. 

They said that they ended up losing someone and it caused quite a blow to the Institution.

With her current situation, an unexplored new area and uncertain requirements to follow, its best to create a good impression on the one who seem to have the most power within the domain. 

Which she had already done the opposite of but it seems like...

She won't die just yet, a relief seeing as she is quite weaker than before.

Ever since she had awoken from the coffin, Yubai had noticed some of her abilities were cut off or sealed, hence the inability to be completely confident in defending herself should the real Admin ever decide to kill her off.

Or something else for the matter, there are dangers other than the Admin to be wary of. 

She can't completely relax, Takahashi Yubai knows this, she is not that stupid; but it is rather more easier to deal with things when you can have a tentative ally within such Instances.

All she needs to do now is adapt to this new situation. 

**Author's Note:**

> ayee so like I decided to rewrite everythin uwu iwi  
> also if any of yall noticed a fic in wattpad under the same name and premise but by someone name imdominoes, dont worry you lovelies, thats my wattpad accnt uwu


End file.
